A World He Didn't Know
by moonlit-vampire-13
Summary: What happens when the lines between fantasy and reality blur, and one becomes the other?


**Warnings:**** AU, yaoi**

**Summary:**** What happens when the lines between fantasy and reality blur?**

**Author Notes:**** I'm working on a vampire fic between L and Light. This is just a little...preview. Hope you like it. Mistakes are mine, because poor spell check just doesn't get them all.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was so much pain. He couldn't begin to wonder if it would ever stop. The choice had been taken from him the exact moment he'd been betrayed. They didn't know what they were screwing with. As soon as he was able, they'd wish they had never come across him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light growled and threw the covers off himself and got up, heading to the bathroom. After splashing water on his face, fully intent on taking care of the problem in his boxers, he spun around at the sound of the bedroom window coming open, but whatever it was had gone. Light didn't know who it could've been, what it could've been, or why they had been in his room. He knew someone had been there, though, because whoever it was left the window open.

As soon as the brunette had left for the bathroom, his "watcher" left the bedroom through the window he'd opened. The raven-headed figure stood, looking at the window from across the street. That had been too close. He'd almost been spotted, and the man's thoughts were enough to let the figure know that the brunette knew he'd been there. He also knew that the raven-head frequented his dreams. He just didn't know he knew, yet.

The vampire shook his head. He hadn't had a headache in...well, he couldn't remember when, but he was mighty close to a migraine now. If that human thought he was going to get the better of him, he was wrong. The vampire growled and turned away to walk down the quiet street, hoping to get home before the sun came up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He spoke of darkness and loneliness. He spoke of the centuries he looked for the right one, one that he could claim as his own, who would belong to him wholly.

Their hips pivoted against each other, both seeking the same thing. "I want you," the voice whispered, "and I _will_ have you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're right. I could take a bit of time off studying this weekend. What did you have in mind?"

Tobi cocked a dirty blond brow, a grin spreading over his face. "What makes you think I had something in mind?"

"Tobi, I've known you for a year now. You wouldn't have brought it up if you hadn't thought of something before hand."

The blond shook his head. "Light, you know me way too well for my own good." He put his hand over his heart and grinned. "I always have your best interests at heart, you know that right?"

Light waved his hand. "Yeah, so? What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, ah, I wanted to take you to a night club."

"Fine. Under one condition, though."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blond ruffed Light's hair some before he took off back to the dance floor. True to his word, he didn't ever leave Light's sight. He stayed right there, but after a while, Light's attention wasn't focused on his friend. His eyes had landed on the wall across from him where a man was leaning against it. Light ran his eyes over him a couple of times, but he wasn't checking him out. He wasn't. The man was tall, lithe. He looked as though he was bent over, like he was looking at the floor instead of ahead of him. His unruly raven black hair swept down into his face, hiding his eyes from Light's view.

_You're not checking him out, though, right?_

Light silently cursed at the voice and trailed his eyes back over to where Tobi was now dancing suggestively with another guy. Tobi grinned and winked Light then his attention went back to his dancing. Light didn't care, though. His attention had gone back to the wall where the raven head was standing.

Light blinked and shook his head. The guy was gone! Light glared down at the small shot glass sitting on the table in front of him. That was it. No more alcohol for him. If it had already gotten to the point that he was seeing things, it was definitely time to stop drinking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What made you decide to come with Tobi tonight? I know you don't come very often. It seems as though he has to threaten your life to make you have fun."

Light frowned. "How do you know that?" He grinned. "Do I have a stalker?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

L looked around Light's apartment, trying hard not to think about how many times he'd been there, while trying to pretend that it was his first time. "I think Tobi is right about your apartment."

Light laughed as he motioned for L to sit down on the couch. "See? Too clean for most people."

"I like it. It's completely you, Light."

"Yeah, I guess so."

L frowned, knowing what he would be risking with the question he was about to ask. "Light, do you believe in th supernatural?"

"What? You mean like ghosts and stuff?"

L shook his head. "No, I mean like vampires."

Light snickered. "Are you serious? L, there's no such thing."

"So, that's a no, then?"

"Of course it is." Light blinked then tipped his head to one side. "Wait. Do you mean that you do?"

L didn't answer, but stood from the couch. "There's not much that I can say." He extended his hand, and when Light took it, he pulled his human to his feet. "Promise me. Before you know what you're promising. Promise me, Light."

L could tell from the look on Light's face that he wasn't sure about what he was about to get himself into, but he looked L right in the eyes with a determined look on his face. "I promise you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Light ran his hand through L's already unruly hair. "What will you do?"

L sighed. "I'm not sure, Light. I thought that I could keep you safe, but it seems that I was wrong."

"No! They haven't gotten me, yet. Don't talk that way. Nothing's going to happen to me."

"I want to believe that as well, Light, but I can't help but think that if I hadn't told you all this, you wouldn't be in danger."

Light shook his head and pulled L to him, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "No matter. I would've figured it out anyway. You know that. I'm with you until the end, wherever that takes us and no matter what that means. I won't quit on you now. I swear."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?" L growled.

His Sire laughed. "He's safe, little Lawliet. Don't you worry."

"You'd better hope so! If even one hair is out of place on his head, I will kill you!"

The elder vampire hissed. "You aren't capable."

L felt his mouth twist into a nasty smirk. "Bet me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears of blood ran freely down his cheeks. L couldn't remember the last time he was able to show such raw emotion without scolding himself. However, now he found that he was able to cry without restraint. It couldn't end like this.

"Light! Light, please! Don't you dare leave me now! Not after all of this! You said you'd stay with me!"

His human didn't answer, didn't twitch. L became more desperate as the precious seconds ticked away Light's life. His fangs elongated and a low growl left his throat. If he could do it in time, he could change Light's fate, keep him always.

"I'm so sorry, Light. I love you."

If he could do it in time...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, that's all you get for now! Interested, yet?**


End file.
